The EGG in the FACE
by etakkate
Summary: Brennan shared Booth's egg/meatloaf story with Hacker and Booth was upset because what's between Bones and him is theirs, right? So, how does Brennan react when Booth tells Hannah and Sweets that Brennan is in love with him? TWOSHOT after the Doctor in the Photo (6x9). COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I've been watching season six - when Booth tells Sweets and Hannah about Brennan's confession... this is my response in Brennan's defence... please forgive the fact that it's OOC...**

* * *

Brennan marched with purpose into his office, slamming his door closed on her way up to his desk, placing the object from her hand in front of him with an expectant raise of her eyebrow.

Booth smiled nervously, "Hey, Bones, what's ah… whatchya got there?"

Her brow furrowed with offence, "It seems pretty obvious to me, Booth."

"Well, yeah, it's an egg…" he cringed as understanding dawned, remembering a conversation they'd had about confidences, "…ohhh… an _egg_ … yeah, OK… I know why you might be upset but it's different, Bones, listen…"

Brennan's nose pricked and her eyes widened with emotion, "No, Booth, _you_ listen. If you can make me feel guilty about me sharing a small, inconsequential childhood memory about a stupid meatloaf egg with Hacker then why am I not allowed to be upset that you told Hannah _and_ Sweets that I'm in love with you? As if it's not enough that you can hardly stand to be in my company these days… you just have to… you just have to rub it onto my nose!"

Booth rounded the desk hands up in front of him in a surrendering gesture, "Hey, hey, hey just wait a minute, Bones. I'm not rubbing anything into your _face_ , Sweets… well I needed advice and Hannah, Hannah is my _girlfriend_ … you're meant to share everything with your girlfriend. It's how these things work, OK?"

She pulled back in defence, eyes brimming, "What happened to what's ours is ours. Booth? What? You're exempt from that now? My relationships aren't as important as yours?"

He bristled with the implication, "Well it was bound to happen sometime Bones, huh? You can only string a guy on for so long before something snaps, Temperance, and now when I'm _finally_ in a relationship where I can be honest and open and able to truly _share_ myself with someone you go and…"

Brennan gave a teary laugh, "You share _everything_? Hannah doesn't even know about your gambling history, Booth. I had to lie for you to get out of that conversation. And I assume she knows nothing about the true nature of your father... does she know how many lives you have to save in order to balance out your cosmic score sheet? Does she… does she know that I was going to have your baby, Booth? Did you _share_ that with her?"

He warned her sternly, "Bones…"

Brennan forged on, tears falling freely now, "No, Does she know that you were in a coma after having a brain tumour pulled from your skull whilst I was… I was _watching_ ; _terrified,_ Booth! And that when you finally woke up you thought I was your _wife_ and that I was pregnant with our child? Did you share _that_ with her? Huh?

"Did you tell her that _you_ , out of the blue, with no warning nor precursor asked me to gamble our relationship because our meddling psychologist _goaded_ you to, and that as soon as I said no, because I _knew_ you'd wake up to yourself down the line and realise I was wrong for you; you took it _back_ … you took it back, Booth… you didn't disagree with me, you didn't fight. And that's when I _knew_ …" she sniffled, "I just _knew_."

Booth shook his head solemnly in answer to her questions; stepping up to her he went to reach for her arms to comfort her now shaking form.

She simply looked up at him; soul completely bared in the depths of her azure eyes before shrugging out of his grasp and fleeing through the door.

* * *

 **I know it's OOC but please let me know what you think! Should there be more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soooo much for your kind reviews!**

 **...**

Hannah watched worriedly as her friend swept past her in a teary mess. She had just seen the last of Seeley and Temperance's conversation through his office blinds and, although she could not hear what had been said, Hannah knew that whatever was – it had been upsetting for the both of them.

"What's wrong with Temperance, Seeley? She was so distressed she didn't even see me."

Booth ran a hand uneasily over the back of his neck, clearly troubled, "Ah, she's hurt. She's upset that I told you about her feelings. I don't know, dammit!" he struck his chair in frustration, "I think I've really made a mess of it."

Hannah soothed, "She'll calm down, Seeley. Maybe it's for the best anyway. Perhaps you both need a break from each other… give her some time to move on properly."

Booth's gut dropped at the thought, "Yeah, I don't know if that's such a good idea Hannah." More to himself he mused, "We're the centre… we've gotta hold."

…

Despite Booth's objection, the decision was made for him when Brennan arranged with Cullen to have a temporary reprieve from her duties as a liaison for the FBI under the guise of completing her latest novel by her editor's deadline.

It had been almost a month since Brennan had fled his office and Booth had been eaten up with guilt. He knew through Hannah, who'd had lunch with Brennan a couple of times that she appeared well on the outside but it did nothing to ease his concern.

And so, on a particularly quiet Friday mid -morning, Booth tentatively entered his partner's office to find her, laptop in hand, on the sofa with headphones in her ears. Completely engrossed, Brennan didn't notice her visitor until he was right behind her peeking over her shoulder, "What are ya reading, Bones? Is that some sort of a dating website?"

Brennan yelped with fright, slammed the laptop shut and pulled the music out of her ears, "Booth! What are you doing here?"

He circled the sofa and sat beside her sheepishly, "I Ahh, I came to apologise Bones… I'm… I'm sorry for the whole _egg_ thing, ya know… I've been missing you and I… I want my partner back."

Brennan smiled faintly, a blush dusting her cheeks, "Well, I just sent off my final draft to my editor so that means I am ready to resume my duties with the FBI…" feeling the need to excuse herself, she stumbled through an explanation, "…I had a _deadline_ that I was required to meet… but now that that has been met… well, I am available now… to continue… working with you… as your partner. That is, if you are still amenable to the idea."

Relief flooded his body and he smiled fully for the first time in a month, "Of course! That's great, Bones, that's really great. Must be some book, huh?"

"Yes, my editor anticipates that it will be my highest grossing novel yet."

He smiled proudly for a moment or two then tapped her laptop with his knuckles, "So, you're looking at online dating, huh? Make sure you run 'em by me first and I'll do background checks okay? I don't want you dating anymore cult recruiters or axe murderers, Bones, it's risky business that is."

She rolled her eyes and opened her computer, "I'm not looking at dating, Booth. I'm perusing prospective sperm donors… I'm ready for a loving, meaningful, mutually beneficial relationship and I believe that a child will fulfil that role."

Booth's eyebrows shot up, "A kid? Are you sure, Bones? I think you need to think about it a little more…"

Brennan smiled sadly, "I'm… I'm _lonely_ , Booth. I haven't stopped wanting a child since we discussed it last and I… I honestly can't see myself being with anyone other than you so I doubt it will ever happen unless I take matters into my own hands. I'm ready for attachment, Booth. This is my way of fulfilling that."

Booth sighed and nodded resignedly, "Ah, Bones… under any other circumstances you know I'd offer to, you know, but…"

She waved him off, "No, no, of course Booth, I know. I know. And you and Hannah - you'll have beautiful babies together. They'll be just… perfect."

They sat in silence for a bit before he chuckled, nudging her affectionately with his shoulder, "God, Bones, just imagine… if I didn't end up getting the brain tumour… we'd probably be running after a little toddler right now! Can you imagine? A little baby _Bones_!" he paused then added wistfully, "God she would have been so… beautiful."

Brennan sniffed and nodded as a fat tear rolled down her face, "Yeah… hmm."

Pulling her into a hug, Booth's heart broke a little, "Aw, Bones. God, I wish things were different."

…

About to walk through the door to Brennan's office for an impromptu lunch, Hannah held back and listened to the couple on the couch. She discovered their secrets… of brain tumors, baby desires and shared dreams. It was then that she realised that Seeley and Temperance had something special… something that she'd never share with him nor him with her.

It hurt, but Hannah was no consolation prize and she knew when it was time to step aside.

So she did.

Booth went home that night to an empty house.

Yet in the months that followed, through serial killers, rogue snipers and the death of an intern, a future full of potential opened up to Booth in the unexpected form of a single sperm meeting an EGG in the FACE of tragedy.

...

 **You see what I did there?**

 **Please review and have a lovely day!**


End file.
